Somewhere Out There
by The Last Ronin
Summary: Sequel to "Shattered". Killian Jones returned to Neverland to help a woman find her son, and maybe his own redemption in the process. What he found though, was something he never imagined possible. Left for dead in the most dangerous prison to ever exist, he'll do whatever it takes to return to the one he loves. But will it be Killian Jones who escapes Neverland or Captain Hook?
1. Fallen

So a lot of people were confused by the ending of "Shattered" with the big question being "Who was it who showed up to meet Emma in the last chapter?" I assure you, that was intentional…because I'm evil like that ;)

Want to know the answer? Well here you go, the sequel to "Shattered".

Oh, and small bit of trivia. The title of this piece is taken from the song "Somewhere Out There" sung by Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram – no idea if they wrote it but that's the version I know.

Enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

Of course this would happen – I hadn't expected Pan to let us off the island so easily. Still, it's frustrating to be in sight of the Roger – with what we came for – and yet be unable to reach her. I just want off this bloody island already – I've had enough of it for a dozen lifetimes. More importantly, I have a reason to get off; something to go back to that's infinitely better than revenge.

Pan's desperate – I can tell by the sheer numbers he's sent against us. But he's not here himself, nor is his shadow; the wound I gave him during our last encounter enough to put him out of action for a good while – even if it won't kill him. That coupled with how much we depleted his forces these past several weeks and the outcome of this battle is all but assured.

It's that thinking that causes us – causes me – to get careless. I glance over at Emma, briefly checking on her. She's fine, of course, fighting off several attackers, Henry behind her protectively. As I turn away though, I see the threat we missed and my blood freezes.

A chameleon, red eyes burning into Emma's back as its camouflage fades.

Time stops as I see the muscles in it's spidery legs coil, though I already knew what it was doing. One does not see a chameleon until it's too late. It's jaws split open, revealing a mouth full of needle sharp teeth dripping with paralytic, toxic venom. One bite will gradually paralyze the victim while scores of diseases kill them from the inside out.

The beast springs and a single thought blazes through my head: not her. What ever gods exist, _please not her!_

Vaguely I hear myself scream her name, my body already moving as I put myself in between her and the killer lizard.

The creature slams into me, the force pushing me into Emma even as its teeth sink into the back of my neck. Pain shoots through me but I barely feel it as she rests her hand on my cheek before leaning in to press a soft kiss to my lips. I can see the surprise in her face as she pulls back – such an open display of affection, in front of everyone no-less, is unusual for her. Already she's trying to put her walls back up and I want to reach out to her, to hold her and tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid – not of me.

But the chameleon's venom is already working and I can't really feel my arms and legs anymore. The creature's tail wraps around my waist and it tears off into the jungle, taking me with it.

Taking me away from Emma.

**x-x-x-x-x**

A sharp jolt wakes me from my sleep and I grab for my sword, drawing it halfway before I realize what happened.

"What the bloody hell do you want Crocodile?" I growl, re-sheathing my weapon as I glare at him.

"It's your watch," he snaps and stalks to the other side of the our small fire to sleep.

I grumble a few more curses but stand anyway and stretch. Absently I rub the back of my neck, the nearly healed wounds from the chameleon's bite burning slightly. Even after they finish healing the scars will burn on occasion, I know, but right now I can't be bothered to care about them. They're just a few more in my vast collection after all.

Looking up I scan the darkness for any signs that we're not alone. The night is quiet, save the noise of countless insects. On earth that would be a good sign but here in Neverland it doesn't really mean anything other than that there are insects about – most of them as deadly as any of the larger beasts that inhabit the island, and thus unafraid.

Even so, nothing appears out of place and I lift my gaze to the sky, taking some small comfort in the beauty of the stars. My thoughts drift for a moment and I wonder if, somewhere out there, she's looking at the stars too. I hope she is. I hope she made it back safely – the Roger is gone so I'm assuming she did. But more importantly, I hope she knows. She has to know.

"I will find you Emma," I swear quietly to the stars, "whatever it takes."


	2. Disease

Just a heads up, updates for this fic'll prolly be a bit slower in general than "Shattered" just cause I have a few more things on my plate than I did last week. Sorry in advance, but enjoy none-the-less!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

Bloody Hell it's only been a minute but I already feel like I'm on fire. This isn't the first time I've been bitten by a chameleon but did it always hurt this bad? The beast drags me through the trees at a mile devouring pace and I squeeze my eyes shut; the last thing I need is to lose an eye to a stick.

A few minutes pass before the chameleon slows and I prepare myself for what comes next. I'm only going to have a second or two to get myself out of this mess. If I miss my chance I'm done for and that is unacceptable. As the lizard comes to a stop I summon what little strength I have and lunge.

The attack is sluggish and poorly aimed due to the toxins racing through me but it does the job as my hook sinks into the creature's neck. The chameleon shrieks and flails about but is unable to reach me in this position. I haul it forward and sink my teeth into it, the papery skin giving way easily beneath my bite. Like some sort of vampire I take greedy gulps of it's thin blood, trying not to think too much about what I'm doing. One of the few blessings of Neverland is that almost all of its poisonous creatures carry the antidote to their own venom within their blood. The chameleon is no exception and I can already feel the progression of it's poison slowing.

Unfortunately I'm still in for a rough day or two due to what I've already been exposed to. And, of course, there's still a very real chance I'll die from this bite, but my chances are much better now that I have the chameleon's blood in my system.

I cough, my stomach rolling uncomfortably and I hunch forward over the dead lizard. At some point in the next couple of minutes two things are going to happen. I'm going to puke and I'm going to pass out…hopefully in that order because I don't really fancy my epitaph reading "drowned in his own vomit".

That would just be pathetic.

Not to mention extremely bad form.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I'm instantly aware that I'm dreaming as I open my eyes to the most glorious sight I have ever seen in my over three hundred years alive. Emma Swan in my bed. Emma bloody Swan in my bed. Not only is she in my bed, but the way the thin sheet is draped over her flawless curves reveals that her clothes are decidedly elsewhere.

The blonde sprawled out next to me sighs something unintelligible and snuggles into my side, her arm sliding across my bare chest. Blood flees my head and I gasp as my heart begins to hammer against my ribcage.

"It's just a dream Jones," I remind myself, "just a dream."

I take a deep breath to calm my heart and then reach for her. I can't help it. Dream or no, she's _right here_ and the hairsbreadth between us is too much. Gently, so as not to wake her, I brush several strands of hair from her face, marveling at their silky feel. If only we could stay here forever – together, safe. We can't, of course, but that doesn't make the thought any less appealing.

"What makes you think this is a dream?" She murmurs and I jump, not having realized she was awake. A small smirk plays across her lips and it takes every ounce of willpower I possess not to lean down and kiss that look off her face.

"What's that?" I ask, trailing several fingers down her arm.

"You said this is a dream," she clarifies, her eyes cracking open slightly to look at me, "why?"

"Well, there's this…" I lift her hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to it as I trail the fingers of my left hand down the smooth skin of her back.

A shiver shoots through her body and her mouth falls open in a silent "o" before she reaches around to pull my left hand in front of her. For several minutes she examines it, turning it this way and that as she traces the veins as well as the visible scar encircling my wrist. Apparently satisfied that, for the time being, I do have my hand back, she leans in to place a kiss on each finger before placing a final one on my palm and I shiver at the unfamiliar sensation

"Do you miss it?" She asks quietly, going back to playing with the appendage.

The question catches me off guard and it takes me a moment to gather my thoughts. For her part, Emma doesn't say anything more, just waits for me to respond.

"On occasion," I admit slowly, "more so recently."

"Why's that?" She looks up at me, her face puzzled.

I pause long enough to twine my fingers through her's and grin, "because I can't help but think of all the things I could do to you with two hands."

She doesn't reply to that but she suddenly gets this faraway look in her eyes and her cheeks color slightly. Reaching down I pull her onto my chest at the same time as I tilt her head up so that our lips are a scant breath apart. The color in her cheeks blooms into a full blush and I try not to laugh.

"Ass," she says as her lips descend onto mine.

I pull her closer still and return the kiss eagerly. This right here, surely this is Heaven.

**x-x-x-x-x**

A tingling in my gut wakes me in time for me to roll over before I spew the non-existent contents of my stomach all over the ground.

"What's the matter dearie?" An irritating voice reaches my ear and I groan, "Eat something that didn't agree with you?"

"Oh bloody Hell, you're still here?" I growl at the Crocodile, "I was hoping you were a hallucination."

"'Fraid not dearie," the imp cackles, "and trust me when I say I didn't believe it either and I foresaw it."

Wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, I push myself to my feet and glare at my current companion, "What are you even doing here? Henry should be safe back in Storybrooke by now."

"Well you know…tidying up lose ends and all," the Crocodile grins mischievously, "so if you're quite done here I'd like to get on with it."

"Still the coward I see…killing a man who has no weapons," I spit…even though I still have my hook.

"Kill you?" The Dark One lifts and eyebrow, clearly amused by something, "Sorry dearie, not today. Right now you're of more use alive. Besides, I'm not one to look a gift horse – or hook – in the mouth."

"And what are you so certain I'll help you with?" It's my turn to be amused – I'd sooner die than help the Crocodile.

He grins that irritating smug grin of his, "Why, killing Pan of course."


	3. Famine

Yes I realize it was only yesterday I told you updates would be slower on this fic. But I was home with a cold today so what better way to pass the time in between guzzling massive quantities of green tea with honey and getting my tax forms mailed?

As always, enjoy!

_**~The Last **__**Ronin**_

I don't know how long I was out – it could have been minutes, possibly hours, probably days – but when I wake up my head is pounding with what feels to be the mother of all hangovers and my entire body feels like I got in the middle of a brawl between a giant, an ogre and a kraken. I must have won considering I'm still alive but bloody Hell I don't feel like it.

As I roll over, thankfully away from the puddle of vomit next to me, my stomach lets loose a loud growl and I freeze. Well that was brilliant – let everything within a mile radius know I'm here. Fantastic. Shakily I get to my feet and reach for my sword but the weapon isn't at my hip and a string of curses slip from my lips.

"Well Jones," I say aloud, "you've stepped in it now."

Still, I suppose there's nothing for it but to get a move on. My eyes fall to the body of the chameleon and the dark cloud that had begun to settle over my mind lightens slightly. Even dead most creatures avoid a chameleon and it's presence is likely the only reason I'm still alive.

I'm still alive.

That's right. I'm still alive and I aim to stay that way – I have someone I need to return to. My eyes return to the chameleon and my lips twist up into a grin – this is going to help me greatly. So long as the chameleon's blood is in me most of Neverland's creatures will give me wide bearth and if I cook the lizard's flesh for food, I should be able to extend the effects considerably.

Good, a plan. Now I just have to…a noise to my left has me reaching for my missing blade even as I turn to face whatever is coming this way. A figure begins to take shape and I groan as I realize who it is. Why, of all the people…

"Well well," The Dark One cackles, his eyes darting to the dead chameleon, "look what the lizard dragged in."

**x-x-x-x-x**

"How are you doing?" Emma asks, tracing patterns on my left hand as we lay on a beach, watching the sun set over the waves, "really I mean."

"I'm alive love," my free hand tightens around her waist, "I'm alive and looking for a way back to you."

I can't see her face but I feel the smile on her lips just the same. I've no idea how I know exactly, but what I said made her happy and I can…I can feel it. It's as if the sun is brighter, warmer; the air is sweeter; the sand softer just because she's smiling and Gods I want to spend the rest of my life making her smile like that.

"How about you?" I ask, leaning forward to place a kiss on the top of her head.

She snorts and shakes her head, "I'm such a wreck. They have me locked up in the hospital. And they don't get it! They keep telling me you're dead…like that'll make it better and I…I…"

"Shh," I hug her tighter, trying to stop her from crying though a few tears have already escaped, "I understand love, I do."

I know as well as anyone that if you get told something often enough, eventually you start believing it. It doesn't matter how ridiculous it is or even if you know otherwise. Most people just don't understand the power words have, how much damage they can cause – worse than any magic in most cases.

"I wanted to go after you," her voice cracks as she twists in my arms and I can see the anguish in her eyes, "I didn't want to leave you behind but they knocked me out somehow and when I woke up we were back in Storybrooke."

I pull her closer, my arms wrapping around her tightly as I bury my face in the crook of her neck – letting her scent sooth my nearly shot nerves. I'm trying to hold it in but I just want to cry. As real as these dreams feel, they're still just dreams and she's not really in my arms. Soon though. I swear to whatever Gods may be listening that I'm going to find her again and never let go.

"I'm coming back for you as soon as I can get out of this damn hospital," she murmurs in my ear, her breath tickling me.

"Don't you dare!" I pull away and hold her eyes so she can see how serious I am, despite the smile I know I'm wearing, "Your boy needs you. You need to be there for him."

She shakes her head stubbornly, "I'm stuck in a hospital, doing no one any good."

"You're there, that's all that matters," I stroke her cheek gently, my thumb ghosting over her lips, "and I will find a way back to you – something that'll be much easier if I know you're safe."

Tears sparkle in her eyes and she glares at me angrily. Several tense minutes pass before her face softens and she slowly nods.

"Fine," she grates out like she just swallowed something nasty, "I don't like it but fine. I'll…wait."

"Thank you Emma," I whisper as my lips find her's, "I'll find you soon. I promise."

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Kill Pan?" I stare at the crocodile like he's, well, insane – and why am I so surprised by that? I already knew he was a lunatic, "You do realize there's no way to kill Pan…not in Neverland."

"So we just take the little demon elsewhere and," The Dark One drags a finger across his throat dramatically and then cackles gleefully.

"And where would we take him?" I ask slowly, not liking the gleam in his eye.

"The same place we both want to go of course – the land without magic," the crocodile grins.

"No. We are not taking him anywhere near Storybrooke," I will not let that monster near Emma or her son ever again.

"Not Storybrooke," the imp laughs, "there's magic there but beyond the town line…he would be powerless."

Ok, that's a better idea but, "How do you know this?"

"Why do you think he sends his shadow to do his dirty work rather than going himself?"

Point taken but still…

"Keep in mind I'm doing this with or without you dearie," The Dark One laughs, "help me and we can both go back. Or don't and you can rot here on this island for eternity. The choice is yours."

I grit my teeth and glare at him, "Fine."

"Splendid!" He rubs his hands together before offering me one, "Then we have a deal."

I eye his hand for a minute before taking it, "I have one more condition."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

I just know I'm going to regret this, but if it gets me back to Emma…


	4. War

So I know how this little fic ends and I'll be selling horses and rope for when everyone decides to draw and quarter me – figure I might as well make some money off my imminent demise ;)

But that aside, there is going to be a third part to this little tale so if you can save my execution until after that I would much appreciate it.

Oh, Killian and Emma would much appreciate it too.

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

The chameleon meat is tough and stringy but my stomach gurgles happily as I eat, pausing only long enough to take a swig of water from my flask. What I wouldn't give for a bit of rum right now…or what's that drink Emma likes? Hot chocolate?..with whipped cream – I've no idea what that is – and cinnamon. I don't actually know what that concoction tastes like but if Emma likes it I'll have to try it once I get back. Either way, right now, all I have is water so I guess I'll have to make do.

"Would you stop hovering already?" I growl at the crocodile, "It's making me twitchy."

If that isn't the understatement of the century. I'm currently trapped on an island with not one, but two of the most powerful, most evil, most insane bastards ever spawned. If that weren't enough, I'm all but unarmed with my sword lost – not that it would do much good anyway. Still, it would have been better than just my hook and the assortment of small knives I always carry.

The Dark One sneers at me and starts pacing around the small fire. It's no secret that next to Pan in Neverland, the crocodile is about as dangerous as a half-drowned kitten, but it's one thing to know something and quite another to see it. I do my best to ignore him but bloody Hell I preferred the hovering to this. He's nervous – which means I need to be really nervous.

Rumpelstiltskin doesn't get nervous.

I am so screwed.

Returning to my plan of trying to ignore him I set about packing up the rest of the chameleon for later and dousing the fire. It'll be dark soon and the last thing you want at night in this cursed place is a fire; you might as well throw out the welcome mat for the shadow and shout 'come and kill me!'.

The crocodile is still pacing as I retreat into a small cave – the chameleon's den most likely – that I found close by. Time to call it a day. I hate remaining in one place for too long – and I've already been in this spot for way too long – but I've little choice now. Until I regain my strength some more I'm stuck here.

"You know, if you're going to hang around the least you can do is make yourself useful and find my sword," I grumble, pushing a pile of leaves around to get comfortable.

The Dark One glares at me but I finally succeed in ignoring him. I wish I knew why he was here but if he wanted me dead I would already be so. Obviously he wants something from me so I'll just have to wait to find out what it is.

Sometime later a dull clang of metal on metal wakes me from a fitful half sleep. Glancing around, I see something shiny winking at me in the moonlight: my sword, laying on the ground next to me.

I curse under my breath as I sheath the weapon. The gravity of the fact that my less-than-amiable companion actually fulfilled my snarky request is not lost on me.

I'm not screwed.

I'm bloody fucked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Emma is oddly quiet tonight and although she's not normally one that feels the need to constantly be chattering about something-or-other – something I love about her – this silence bothers me. Maybe it's the way she can't meet my eyes without blushing and looking away. Or perhaps it's the tension I can see in her shoulders. Something is…I don't think wrong exactly but…off.

"Emma," I say, breaking the silence and I can't help but smile as her breathing hitches. She doesn't answer but her hand squeezes mine and we go back to watching the stars. There isn't a cloud in the sky and the only sounds are the waves gently lapping against the Roger, rocking us slowly back and forth.

"I…may have done something embarassing," she whispers at last and her face is practically glowing it's such a bright red.

"Oh?" I lift an eyebrow at her, extremely curious as to what has her this embarrassed, and if it were possible I swear her face has become even redder. What in the world did she do?

"Emma?" I roll over to face her when she doesn't answer again and she pointedly looks away from me.

"Emma?" I try once more and, grasping her chin, turn her face towards mine, "What did you do love?"

"The hospital gave me some…medication…and while I was really out of it I may have thought Archie was you," she groans and burries her face in her hands, "and I may have…stripped naked and tried to get in his pants."

I know I should be angry about the fact that some other guy has seen my girl sans clothing when I haven't done so myself yet but I just can't find it in me. All I can picture is the shocked look that must have been on the cricket's face – the poor guy probably had a heart attack. So, instead of getting angry, I laugh.

"You…you…" she stammers, instantly switching from mortified to pissed, "you ass!"

"Pirate love," I remind her around my laughter and swipe at the tears leaking from my eyes, "pirate."

Emma smacks me on the chest…hard, but it only triggers a fresh wave of laughter. She groans again before glaring at me.

"That's the first word you're going to try to teach our kids isn't it."

Just like that I'm sober again, as if I'd been doused in ice water. Kids? I stare at her and she grins at my speechlessness. Is she…I mean, we did talk about it…once…and I'm far from opposed to the idea. But…she had been rather ambivalent about it at the time.

"So…," I start, wetting my suddenly dry lips, "you decided you want more kids…with me?"

"Well I had," she shoots back, "until you decided to be a grade A jackass…yet again."

"Guess I'll just have to convince you again," I chuckle.

"Yeah well I think I'm going to need a lot of convincing," she bats her eyes at me innocently.

I can't help just staring again – for someone who apparently embarrassed herself in front of a close family friend she's suddenly in a good mood. Finally, I shake out of my stupor and a grin splits my lips. She did not…

"Well Emma, as I've told you before: I love a challenge."

**x-x-x-x-x**

"This was your plan?" I shout at the crocodile as I parry a blade aimed at my head and catch another on my hook, "Next time I'm coming up with the plan you damn reptile!"

I wince as several of the Lost Boys are blasted into oblivion by the Dark One's magic. I'm trying to do no more than knock them out but there's just too many for the two of us and I've started to leave the occassional body part in my wake.

These kids don't get it – they never did honestly – and I understand why, I do, but…they're just kids. This is nothing more than a game to them and they don't understand that in this game there are very real, very permenant, consequences. To them, the fact that they're still alive despite our numerous encounters is proof that they are strong. Not one of them understands that I've always held back against them – because they're kids; that if I'd fought to kill, there wouldn't have been any of them left when I first left Neverland. Thus they also don't understand that if I were fighting to kill now this battle would have been over long ago.

Killing is easy. Showing restraint is hard.

"Patience dearie!" Laughs the Dark One, clearly enjoying himself as he fires off bolt after bolt of witchfire, "Pan won't stay hidden forever, not if he doesn't want to risk being named a coward."

Well that's rich coming from him. Not that I haven't had my own moments of cowardice. Still, he's not wrong. If there's one thing Pan hates, it's being called a coward. And if there's one thing I hate it's some bloody kid trying to turn me into a pincushion. I reach up to yank the crocodile in front of me and several arrows sprout from his chest a skant second later.

"Hey!" He growls, yanking the projectiles free.

"Oh keep your panties on!" I snap, "It's not like they can kill you so long as you have your magic and if this was the best plan you could come up with then suck it up."

He starts to grumble something else but the area turns deathly quiet as the remaining Lost Boys retreat. Well that can only mean one thing.

"It's about bloody…" before I can finish Pan is in front of us, his face contorted in rage.

As if it weren't enough that the little demon is here himself, he's brought his pet hellhound with him. The shadow hovers slightly behind him, eyes shinning brightly. Well…shit.

"So…what exactly was step two of this plan?" I ask the crocodile.

"I've had about enough of this," Pan spits, his hand flicking forward. That's the only warning I get as the shadow launches forward…straight at me.

"Oh bloody…" a sharp pain jolts through me as the shadow collides with mine and yanks…and then yanks again.

Wait…what? I've seen the shadow kill before and it's instentaneous – one fluid motion. Looking back, however, the shadow is tugging on mine but nothing is happening.

"What?!" Pan shrieks and stares at his shadow, "What's going on?!'

"Well it's no uncommon for little boys to have performance issues…" I say and Hell must have just frozen over because I swear the Dark One just cracked a smile…

"No…it's not possible!" Pan fumes, stomping his foot like a child, "Unless…unless…"

The boy looks at me. I mean, really looks at me. In a creepy, uncomfortable – I just got molested by his eyes – sort of way; like he's dissecting my very soul. After a moment his eyes widen and his mouth pops open.

"You…you're not all here, are you!" The boy points at me, practically spiting, "Where is the rest of you? Your other half?"

I've no bloody idea what the kid is going on about but the crocodile's eyes snap onto me at that statement and he too gives me a long hard look. Fantastic. Now I just have to go light myself on fire to get rid of this disgusting feeling. The imp's eyes widen slightly too, his mouth splitting into a toothy grin.

"Now that's interesting," he cackles, a bolt of silvery magic boiling to life in his palm before flying at Pan. The energy smacks the boy right in the chest and he screams before collapsing in a twitching heap.

"What the Hell?" I ask as the shadow is sucked back through me and into Pan.

"Dreamshade mixed with squid ink and magic," the Dark One laughs and practicly skips over to our foe, waving his hand to bind the boy in magic ropes, "Not deadly to him, not here at least, but it sure as Hell knocked his socks off."

"Oh fine, whatever," I grumble as I haul Pan up by the ropes around his hands, "now how are we getting out of this shithole?"

The imp grins and fishes in one of his pockets for a moment before pulling out a small jar that rattles with several…magic beans, "learned my lesson the last time. Now I never leave home without a few."

His grin gets even bigger as he pulls a brown scarf out of his jacket and wraps it around his neck.

"Except we have no compass to guide us where we're going," I remind him as he tosses one of the beans on the ground.

"Don't need one dearie," he laughs as the ground is sucked down into a swirling green vortex, "we have you. Just picture the person you want to see…"

Emma. Her face is in my mind before the crocodile even finishes speaking and apparently he realizes this as he links his arm through mine and jumps into the portal, dragging Pan and I with him.


	5. Death

And we're back! Sorry for the delay but my muse had other ideas this weekend. For those of you not following me, I posted four, yes four, new Captain Swan fics over the weekend. "Torn" and "Disgusted" are companion pieces, examining the thoughts running through Emma and Killian's head's respectively right after Killian tells her "I too know what it's like to lose hope". "Stay(With Me)" takes a look at Killian's thoughts after the end of 3x06 and "All You Are Is Everything I Need" is a more mature, slightly darker piece that examines a potential, future hurdle for our favorite couple.

Take a look at them if you haven't already!

But back to this fic. This is actually the last full chapter. All that's left now is an epilogue and then it's on to part three! Yes, there is going to be a third part to this tale, so despair not! I'm not done torturing you all just yet :)

As always, enjoy!

_**~The Last **__**Ronin**_

It was days before I was strong enough to travel and days more before I was back to full strength. By then the crocodile had gotten on my last nerve more times than I could count and I had contemplated suicide an equal number of times just to be rid of him. As if taking my hand and Milah hadn't been enough, now he was actively working at depriving me of my sanity too.

"Will you stop fondling that bloody doll already?" I snarl at him. Really, he's how old and playing with a doll? It shouldn't actually bother me, I know, but the damn thing looks like something used in a type of magic I once encountered many years ago. Poodoo? Soodoo? Hoodoo? Voodoo? Something like that. Regardless, it's creeping me out – especially as the more I look at it the more I convince myself that it looks like me…

He glares at me but remains silent and – mercifully – puts the doll away.

"Thank you," I grate through clenched teeth as we continue trudging through the jungle, tracking Pan. Or perhaps it's Pan who is tracking us. One can never be sure with that kid. As much as I'd like to think otherwise, what we're doing is pretty much useless. We won't find Pan unless he wants to be found. No, all we're really doing is chasing our tails.

"So what's this plan of yours that you refuse to tell me about?" I ask a while later, after we've hacked our way through half a mile of nothing.

"There is a plan," the crocodile eyes me, a grin forming on his face, "and you have a part in it."

"And?" I prompt when he doesn't continue.

"And that's all you need to know about it," he cackles and I grit my teeth.

That bloody…I am so throwing his ass off the next cliff we come across. It won't kill him but it might wipe that stupid grin off his face…and give me a few laughs as a bonus.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I groan as I enfold Emma in my arms and squeeze her tightly.

The most adorable sound comes out of her as I crush her against me – some sort of squeak – and I loosen my hold, a chuckle leaving my lips.

"Sorry."

"Not complaining," she gasps, a smile on her lips, "was just surprised. What has you in such a good mood?"

"You mean aside from the obvious?" I give her my most lecherous leer and capture her lips in a kiss meant to steal her breath.

I totally lose that battle.

"Wow," she breathes against my mouth once we come up for air, her hands clutching my shoulders and I'm not really sure it's a good idea for her to be holding on to me for support when my own knees feel about ready to dump me to the ground.

"Wow," I agree, though I can't manage anything more for the moment.

"If that's the kind of greeting I get like this, I wonder what I'd get if I were to show up naked?" She leers right back at me and I'm not sure what has me more turned on: her comment itself or the fact that she said it while looking every bit a woman who has just been thoroughly kissed.

"I vote we find out," I grin, pulling her flush against me so she can feel exactly how much I'm for that idea.

In spite of herself a blush colors her cheeks, even as she gets that faraway look in her eyes that tells me she's imaging what I just suggested. Her blush deepens and somehow I get even harder for her. I grind my hips into her's, needing some kind of friction between us to ease this ache and my groan matches the moan that falls from her lips.

She pulls back a hair to give me a long look, a storm of unabashed desire raging in her eyes…one I'm sure is a mirror of the storm I feel burning through me. She bites her lower lip and I catch myself jerking forward to bite it myself. Gods I want her and this is torture.

This is torture because as much as we both want this, right now it's just a dream – it's not real. This is just a bloody dream and neither of us want our first time to be here. Neither of us want our first time to be here but at this rate…

"Soon love," I whisper, putting a little distance between us…at least until we both cool down some, "I'll be home soon."

"You better be," she says quietly, biting her lip again, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Don't worry love, because when I get back we are going to make up for lost time," I reach out to cup her face in my hands and then drop my lips right next to her ear, nibbling the edge, "when I get back I'm throwing you in my bed and not letting you out until you're so drunk on pleasure you won't want to move and you're so pregnant you won't be able to anyway."

Her cheeks flame crimson beneath my hands and bloody hell I can't wait to spend every minute of everyday finding new ways to make her blush like that.

"A bit presumptious there buddy," she swats me on the chest after a minute, but there's a mile long grin on her face, "what makes you think I want your kids?"

"Well then," I press myself back up against her, my lips lightly brushing her's, "you'll just have to tell me to stop."

For a long several minutes we stare at one another before she yanks me towards her with a feral growl, her lips attacking mine. Without hesitation I respond in kind.

I so can't wait to get home.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The portal dumps us on the town line and I quickly toss Pan over it…outside the area where there's magic. The ropes around him disolve instantly and he wakes up with a shriek, as if burned. Before I can stop him, he hurls himself towards us and I curse as I try to intercept him.

I don't get a chance to stop him, though, as he crashes head first into an invisible barrier and tumbles to the ground with another shriek. He claws at the empty air, eyes wide with fury, spit flying from his mouth.

Watching the boy's rabid display I almost feel sorry for him.

"I will hunt you down Pirate!" He screams, "You and your precious saviour!"

And not feeling sorry for him anymore.

"You did something to keep him out I assume?" I look at the crocodile who is wearing a grin that would give the Chesire Cat a run for his money.

The man cackles gleefully, "Of course dearie, he'll never be able to get near anything magical ever again."

I nod and turn to head towards town. It's quite a walk yet and I'm eager to get back to Emma, "let's just leave him then. He's not a threat anymore."

"Mmm…no," The Dark One says, stopping me cold and I turn back towards him, "I do hate loose ends and well, here I have a chance to rid myself of two of those…can't pass up an opportunity like that. Two birds, one stone…you get the idea."

I can't say I'm surprised that he's betraying me but it's still infuriating. One on one like this I can't win…not when he has his magic. Still, I reach for my sword…or at least, I try to. I go for my sword once more but my body won't move. What the…?

"Problems dearie?" The crocodile laughs, "Here, let me help you."

He waves his hand and I'm yanked forward, my arms – apparently freed of whatever restraint – windmilling for balance. A boyish scream echos along the empty road as my crippled arm comes to an abrupt hault. Slowly I lift my eyes to find what stopped me and I cringe, but that's all I get to do.

I barely have time to register the fact that my hook is imbedded in Pan's skull before darkness claims my vision and everything slips away.


	6. Regression

So here we are, at the end of this part of this tale. But like I said last chapter, there's another part currently in the works so fret not, I'll be back to torture you all some more soon.

Till then, enjoy the ending to "Somewhere Out There".

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

Emma's knees give out as she sees me and she sinks to the floor, tears pouring down her cheeks. I rush forward to gather her in my arms, trying to console her as she clutches at my jacket and sobs into my chest.

Slowly I rock her back and forth, my heart breaking to see her like this and then breaking further because I don't know what to do. I place kisses on the top of her head and rub her bare back but I'm not even sure if she realizes I'm there and for the first time I allow myself to wonder if perhaps Mother Superior wasn't right. As much as I want to believe it isn't true, I've just never seen anyone as broken as my daughter is right now.

"He's not dead, he's not dead, I know he's not, he can't be, he can't, he promised, he promised...," Emma babbles in an endless stream and even I recognize that she's trying to convince herself at this point.

I think that's what makes the decision for me. As unconventional as our situation is...as our relationship is, she's my daughter and I don't want her to be like this. I want her smiling and laughing. I want her happy; she deserves that much after all the pain she's been through.

And it really is that simple. She's my daughter - intelligent, strong, beautiful - and her happiness is more important than logic or reason. With that in mind, the next step is obvious, easy...right.

I take a leap of faith.

"Emma, sweetheart, look at me," I whisper and gently tug her chin upwards until her eyes meet mine. I'm momentarily floored by the depth of grief - of agony - I see in her eyes and I swallow heavily, my mouth suddenly dry. What if it's too late?

"He's not dead," she whispers defiantly, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"I believe you," I say, wiping her tears with my thumbs as I cup her face and kiss her forehead, "I believe you Emma and I promise that I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you find him."

She stares at me, her tears slowing, and clings to me tighter like she's afraid I'll disappear. But it's there, I can see it. It was always there, I realize, buried beneath the grief as its been for the past few years.

Hope.

"Shhh," I kiss her again, "you don't need to worry. Were going to find him. I promise."

She nods slowly, biting her bottom lip and I breathe a sigh of relief that she no longer looks like she's having a nervous breakdown. Without another word I hug her tightly, a smile tugging at my lips as she slowly returns the embrace.

I'm going to make good on my promise. No matter what it takes I will see my daughter smile again. I just wish I knew how to go about doing that.

**x-x-x-x-x**

My head pounds as if I just drank myself through an ocean of rum and I groan as I stumble down the road. What the bloody Hell happened? Almost there though. I just need to get to the Roger and then I can fall on my bunk and die already.

I groan again as I slip on the docks when my vision triples, and I nearly end up on my ass. I catch myself in time though and hurry onward, beginning to feel a little better the moment I set foot on my ship.

A shiver runs through me, though it's not cold at all and I pause. Something's not right. It takes me a moment to understand what it is though but the thought sobers me instantly. Someone is here, on my ship.

Drawing my blade with a curse, I stalk towards the only place I keep anything of value - my cabin - and pause outside. Yes there's definitely someone in there - two someone's at least unless the person I hear talking is talking to them self. No matter. Whoever they are they picked the wrong ship to trespass on.

Without further hesitation I throw open the cabin door and leap inside, brandishing my sword and hook. The sight that greets me, however, is not what I'd expected. I'd expected thieves ransacking the place, not a couple that look like I just barged in on them just as they were about to go for a tumble.

"Hook!" The man says, clearly surprised. His companion on the other hand simply stares at me, lips trembling, messy blonde hair framing a face set with a pair of gorgeous green eyes that have obviously been crying. Perhaps I was wrong about what I walked in on. Pirate may be synonymous with rape in most of the world, but I'll not tolerate such things on my ship.

"So you've heard of me, though that's 'Captain Hook' to you lad," I turn back to the man, bringing my sword up so that the tip rests a hairsbreadth from his neck, "now, who are you and what the bloody Hell are you doing on my ship?"


End file.
